the_mockingbirds_songfandomcom-20200214-history
Symon
Symon, formally of House Florent, is the current Grand Maester serving on King Edmund I Baelish's Small Council. Biography Born in 325AC to Myrcella and Axell Florent, Symon was the second son to a highly religious, highly proud family. Growing was simple, though often the not-yet-Maester was shadowed by his far more powerful, leader of a brother Randyll. More often than not, it would seem, their father would forego teaching Symon for being young and sickly, and all the too weak as he grew; for unlike Randyll, Symon was far too small and too fragile for the rigors of war. This disconnect between father and son was key in forming the early thoughts and personalities of Symon, as abuse and disappointed grew greater, and Symon grew progressively distant from his family. Much to his own dismay, his mother never did her due diligence to stop the abuse and negligence, and his brother often took after his father in their cruelty. At the young age of 14, it was agreed and settled that Symon would leave the Florent home in favour of more lucratives futures in the Citadel than continue the harsh reality of his unfortunate upbringing. In the year 339AC, Symon was inducted into the order of the Maesters as a novice; and would spend the next many years forging chains of every metal. For the first time in his life, he was exemplary in something, and was praised heavily by those above him and around him; for even peers accepted his status as one of the best among them. This however, did not stop the young Maester from establishing a rapport in Oldtown, and even among the other Maesters - for despite his incredible learning capacity, he was still filled with the idea of grandeur; pushed upon him by years of patriarchal oppression. This status and ability to manipulate and plan out syndicates and schemes allowed Symon to raise his prowess to the relatively blind Seneschal that ran the Citadel. A double life became standard for the Maester, as he further ran a sprawling information network throughout Oldtown; one that let him see every aspect of the nobility and life around them. His ability to make friends won him a leading candidate for Grand Maester in the year 366AC, where he was notably running against a strong opponent named Eddard. Eddard disappeared under mysterious circumstances, leaving Symon as the only candidate for the Grand Maester position; and almost guaranteeing his ascension to the position. When Symon was transferred to the highest Maester position in the land, it was when he truly excelled. First serving under Petyr II, Symon offered exceptional service and advice to the most holy of Kings, before his untimely drowning at the hands of the Iron Islanders sparking a war that would not be settled for many years. It was then under Edmund I that he was Grand Maester to, ensuring that all matters of science and higher learnings were protected throughout the realm. This was not all however, as the Maester saw fit to use his split life to survive in the harsh reality that was King’s Landing. The southern kingdoms are well known for their political scheming, and the worst of it all was founded in the place Aegon I landed nigh four hundred years before to conquer the seven kingdoms. The Grand Maester, with his fragile demeanor he built up over years of practice, ensured that none would assume him more than he appeared to be. With this, Symon created a large and sprawling spy network across King’s Landing to expand his personal influence and garner the need for his support on many of the others of the city. Most notably, his direct access to the comings and goings of letters allowed the Grand Maester unparalleled access to information coming and going from the city on anything other than a runner; a practice not often used in Westeros. Now, as the King lays dying and little being able to be done, Symon looks to see who wishes to fill the spot, and intends to find more influence for himself. Timeline * 325AC - Symon is born second son to House Florent. * 339AC - Inducted into the Citadel as an acolyte, Symon begins his tenure. * 366AC - Symon is elected as Grand Maester after an odd appointment. * 390AC - With King Edmun dying, Symon seeks to expand his influence. Family Tree * Axell Florent, Father * Myrcella Florent, Mother * Randyll Florent, Brother * Allestor Florent, Nephew * Gregor Florent, Nephew * Ryam Florent, Great-Nephew * Melessa Florent, Great-Niece * Medric Florent, Great-Nephew Supporting Characters * Executioner - Daemon Befriended during his tenure at the Citadel, Daemon is a close confident and agent working under Symon. Used a number of times to ascertain information the Grand Maester could not otherwise get on his own has become a personal pastime, and is notably well regarded for his skill in such endeavors. * Warrior - Jaime Another agent, Jaime was a sellsword hired in King’s Landing after the appointment of the Grand Maester. Aged and grizzled, he has served for years defending the Maester and ensuring Symon’s ring was always establishing pressure on others. * Warrior - Myres Young and full of piss, Myres is a warrior well known for his brutality in the poorest districts of King’s Landing. Feared for this nature, he has been well supplied with alcohol and women to serve as yet another bruiser for the Grand Maester’s schemes; a perfect setup for the would be sellsword. Category:Maester Category:Reachman